camorafandomcom-20200214-history
The Silver Tower
The Silver Tower is at the heart of Camora, the bright point around which the six chromatic towers gather. It isn't truly a tower as it has no base, no point at which it connects to the ground, but is always referred to as one. The Silver Tower was made for one purpose - to house the monarch of the city. The Monarch Rule of the city is passed down not by blood, but through the completion of a certain rite. A monarch will, during his or her lifetime, nominate a number of Called potential heirs. More often than not, these heirs are not relatives of the monarch themselves, but they can be. The nomination itself only grants someone the chance to rule, however. Once the old ruler dies, their bound neuma, Yima Kshaeta, is released back into Talamra. Precisely one turn from the monarch's death, the heirs are all sent into Talamra to find and bind that same neuma. Yima Kshaeta grants the ruler a bright halo amoung a number of other, very powerful, abilities, and is a completely unique. There is no other neuma remotely similar to Yima Kshaeta. The current king of the city is a man named Seru Kshaeta. Another word for the monarch is the Kshaeta, as every monarch takes on that last name in place of their own. The Council The monarch is assisted in rule by a council of appointed elders, with two from each tower. New councilmembers are appointed by vote. The ruling council of each individual tower elects their representatives to the monarch's council. Public vote does not enter into it. Notable architectural features The Silver Tower is made entirely of high-quality skyshards, so it glows very brightly and is probably the warmest place in the city. It is the closest thing Camora has to a sun, as it is situated just below the Aegis. Around the Silver Tower falls the waterfall. The light from the tower lights up the whole waterfall, making it look more like a stream of light than mere water. Time in Camora Hanging from the bottom of the Silver Tower is an enormous hourglass. This is the only thing that provides a consistent sense of time in the city. It rotates once a day, and has 24 clear markings that roughly equate to hours. It is easily visible from any of the inwards-facing windows. Though many people have personal, or even neighborhood hourglasses or timecandles, it all comes back to the Silver Glass. "Nighttime" is when the Silver Glass is run a little more than halfway out, and most people go to sleep around the 16th mark. Longterm time is very rarely kept. Personal age isn't counted past 16, and there are no weeks or months - only turns, which roughly equate to days and refer to the need to turn the Glass once it's run out. New years are announced to the public 16 turns before the day itself. Children's age is counted only in the number of new year's they've seen, which means a child born the day before a new year is the same age as one who was born nearly 12 months ago but the day after the last.